El primer beso
by Karinits-san
Summary: Después de cenar juntos, Shikamaru y Temari siguen con su cita. Muchos suponemos que al final de la cita, Shikamaru besó a Temari, pero ¿cómo fue?, yo se los contaré, ya que Pierrot nos privó de ver ese gran momento. Historia basada en el capítulo 497 del anime Naruto Shippuden. CAPÍTULO 2, basado en capítulo 500. EPÍLOGO, BASADO EN LA NOVELA SHIKAMARU HIDEN, FIC SHIKATEMA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente linda, primero que todo, quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews en fics anteriores, me hacen muy feliz leerlos, saber lo piensan, y sentir que siempre están ahí apoyándome, sin duda, es algo que no tiene precio. Igual agradezco a quienes marcan mis historias como favoritas o siguiéndolas, igual a las que me marcan como autora favorita o siguiéndome, para mí es un gran honor. También quiero agradecer a las personas que simplemente leen, esos lectores fantasmas que siempre están leyendo fics.**

 **Yo comencé escribiendo para satisfacción personal, pero es inevitable querer saber lo piensan los lectores, ya que es una motivación extra a las ganas que uno tiene de escribir un fic.**

 **Recuerden que «** **un review es alimento para el alma del escritor** **»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: Capítulo 1 basado en el capítulo 497 del anime Naruto Shippuden, ese decir, es lo que creo que pudo haber pasado entre Shikamaru y Temari después de cenar, debido a que Pierrot nos privó de aquello XD.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **El primer beso**

 **Capítulo 1.- Nervios y ansiedad.**

La noche había cubierto a Konoha, las estrellas y la luna comenzaban a destacarse en el cielo. Los locales comerciales ya habían cerrado, sólo los puestos de comida y restaurantes quedaban abiertos; la mayoría de las personas había regresado a sus hogares, sólo parejas se veían caminando por la calle principal, las cuales eran alumbradas por las luces de los faroles a lo largo del camino.

Shikamaru y Temari acababan de salir del restaurant donde habían tenido su primera cita, y se toparon con ese romántico ambiente. A esa altura de la noche, eso ya no los avergonzaba tanto, habían cenado juntos, así que podían sobrellevarlo, pero de igual manera, no podían evitar sentir algún grado de incomodidad, o quizás nerviosismo, sobre todo si se topasen con algún conocido. Aunque, tal vez, la atmósfera con la que se encontraron era una señal de que todo se estaba dando para ellos, y simplemente debían aprovechar el momento.

—Gracias Shikamaru por invitarme a cenar—prosiguió la rubia, mientras caminaba junto al pelinegro. Su semblante se veía sereno, aunque por dentro seguía nerviosa—, la comida estaba deliciosa. Lo pasé muy bien.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, Temari—señaló, el moreno, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando el cielo, tratando de disimular su inquietud—. Yo debería agradecerte por haber aceptado. Pudiste haber rechazado la invitación, por lo que ocurrió el otro día en las aguas termales.

—Sólo fue un mal entendido, Shikamaru—acotó con algo de culpa, la kunoichi, mirando el suelo—, yo tampoco reaccioné muy bien después de todo, lo siento.

—No te preocupes, ya lo olvidé —suspiró, el estratega, deteniendo su cansino caminar.

—¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? —inquirió dudosa, la mujer, girando su rostro para verlo a los ojos—, ¿por qué te detienes?

—Estamos caminando sin rumbo definido, si te fijas bien —agregó, el estratega, desviando su mirada y rascándose la nuca—. No sé si tienes que volver pronto a tu hotel o quizás… te-te gustaría ir a otro sitio.

Temari al escuchar esas últimas palabras se ruborizó, no quería tergiversar las palabras del moreno, pero no lo pudo evitar, su mente la traicionaba, vaya que era mal pensada, pero sabía que él hablaba sin mala intención. Era un hombre de mente sana, ya lo había comprobado la otra vez en las aguas termales, cuando ella había hablado una sarta de cosas, y él, siendo el hombre más inteligente de país del fuego, nunca entendió nada.

—No, todavía no es tan tarde—acotó nerviosa, la rubia, mirando a cualquier lado—, ¿a dónde podemos ir?

—Vamos a dar un paseo —respondió un poco más sereno, el pelinegro, atreviéndose a mirar los ojos aguamarina de la kunoichi—, hay lugares en Konoha que se aprecian mejor de noche, te mostraré uno.

La embajadora asintió, y así, la pareja reanudó su camino. Los nervios nuevamente se apoderaron de Temari, ella había logrado controlarlos en el restaurant, al igual que al salir de éste, pero luego de ver tantas parejas juntas, las mariposas en el estómago comenzaron de nuevo a revolotear, y más aún, ahora que Shikamaru le dijo que dieran un paseo. Muchas veces ellos habían paseado por Konoha, pero las circunstancias habían sido diferentes, sino eran por asuntos de trabajo, eran por cuestiones diplomáticas. En lo que respecta al estratega, éste igual estaba algo inquieto con la situación, pero había decidido dejar a un lado su cobardía, con el fin de aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba con la rubia, ya que sabía, que al día siguiente ésta partiría con sus hermanos de vuelta a Suna.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, y luego empezaron a hablar de simples banalidades. Había acordado que en esta cita, no hablarían nada relacionado con trabajo, y lo estaban logrando; la idea era conocerse más como simples seres humanos, dejando a un lado al ninja que los caracterizaba, ya que como shinobis se conocían bastante bien.

La pareja llegó a un mirador, el cual no estaba tan retirado de la urbanización, pero de donde se podía apreciar claramente una parte de Konoha vista desde una mayor altura, siendo alumbrada por pequeños faroles a lo lejos; sin duda, era una hermosa vista. Temari estaba embelesada con la panorámica que tenía de la aldea, a su vez, ésta se comía el paquete de castañas asadas, que el pelinegro le había comprado a la salida del sector de comidas de Konoha. El estratega se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo de la rubia, por ese motivo, le había ofrecido comprar un paquete de castañas asadas; si algo había aprendido de su problemática compañera de equipo, era que las mujeres combatían sus nervios comiendo cualquier cosa, ya sea dulce o salada, sin duda había acertado.

—Temari…, yo quería conversar algo importante contigo—habló, el moreno, dejando a un lado su cobardía y fijando sus orbes en ella.

—Shikamaru, dijimos que no íbamos a hablar de trabajo—acotó distraída, la rubia, mirando la aldea, mientras vaciaba en su mano las ultimas castañas que quedaban del paquete.

—No quiero hablar de trabajo, mujer —suspiró nervioso, el estratega, manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos—, sino de algo personal.

—Pe-personal… —musitó inquieta, la kunoichi, girando su rostro para encontrarse con ojos oscuros de él, lo que la hizo ruborizar —, y… ¿e-eso me involucra?

—Sí… y mucho—susurró, el pelinegro, desviado su mirada.

Temari se alejó del borde del mirador, y se sentó en un banco mirando el suelo, mientras que con su mano derecha arrugaba el envoltorio vacío de las castañas.

El moreno observó de reojo todos los movimientos de la rubia, sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, tal como lo estaba él, pero era ahora o nunca. Lentamente, Shikamaru se acercó al banco y se sentó junto a ella, pero sin mirarla.

El nerviosismo y la ansiedad se apoderaron de la pareja; no era fácil para ellos estar en esta situación, ya que nunca antes la habían experimentado. Expresar los sentimientos era difícil; más sencillo era idear una estrategia para una misión, o quizás, dirigir una reunión en la Unión Shinobi.

Cada uno tenía claro lo que sentía por el otro, y quizás también sospechaban de las emociones que provocaban en ese otro, pero hablar del tema era tan incómodo y vergonzoso. Él, porque siempre demostró un desinterés por las cosas, en especial por las mujeres, ya que siempre decía que éstas eran unas problemáticas; y ella, porque tenía la fama de ser despiadada y cruel en el mundo shinobi, características que traspasaban más allá de lo laboral, llegando incluso a su vida cotidiana.

—Temari… —el estratega miró al cielo, como pidiendo valor a Kamisama, y continuó; mirándola de reojo—, nosotros nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo…; hemos luchado juntos; hemos trabajo juntos, organizado los exámenes chunin, en la Unión; y en todo ese tiempo que hemos compartido, he aprendido a conocerte más allá de la gran kunoichi que eres.

—He aprendido a conocerte como persona, como mujer… —musitó con un deje de ansiedad, el moreno, girando su cara para mirarla. Con su mano derecha, éste alzó el rostro de la rubia y lo giró hacia él, para verla a los ojos —, y debo reconocer que me agrada mucho como eres..., me gustas, Temari.

La emoción de ambos se notaba en los ojos, el brillo de éstos los delataba. Él, porque esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella, por sus recientes dichos; y ella, porque había escuchado lo siempre había querido escuchar.

—Shikamaru…—susurró ruborizada, la kunoichi, mirándolo, y llevando su mano al rostro del moreno para acariciarlo.

El estratega comprendió que ella no iba a ser capaz de expresar lo que sentía, quizás porque siempre se caracterizó por ser una chica ruda, y las palabras dulces simplemente no le salían, pero con la caricia que le hizo, más la forma como lo miró, era más que suficiente para interpretar lo que ella sentía. Con esa ventaja, Shikamaru se atrevió a dar el paso tan esperado en toda la noche; lentamente acercó su rostro al de Temari y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Temari con suavidad respondió el beso del moreno, sentía tantas emociones juntas; ese hombre, sin duda, era su felicidad, lo podía sentir en su corazón. Movió sus labios al compás de los labios del pelinegro, no fue un beso ni rápido ni lento, más bien un beso dulce y tierno. _«_ _Para ser el primer beso, estuvo bastante bien_ _»_ _,_ pensó la kunoichi, esa sensación húmeda en los labios, le había fascinado.

Cuando separaron sus labios se miraron con dulzura; ella sonrió mostrándole su perfecta dentadura, él sonrió de medio lado como idiota enamorado. Sin duda, habían dado un gran paso para un incipiente noviazgo.

La pareja regresó feliz al centro de Konoha. Shikamaru aprovechó de acompañar a Temari hasta su hotel.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos será en la boda de Naruto, ¿cierto? —sonrió de medio lado, el moreno, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, exactamente en dieciséis días más —sonrió, la rubia con un leve sonrojo —. Ahora entraré al hotel, ya es tarde. Mañana partiremos temprano a Suna.

—Hasta dieciséis días más, Temari—musitó, Shikamaru, sin dejar de mirarla.

La kunoichi volvió a sonreírle y movió su mano en señal de despedida, luego giró sobre sus talones para entrar al hotel, pero no avanzó.

Shikamaru la observaba con expectación, seguro algo se le había olvidado.

Temari volvió a girar su cuerpo para quedar en frente del Nara, dio unos pasos rápido acortando toda distancia y se empinó para besarlo.

El moreno reaccionó de inmediato, bajo su rostro hasta la altura de los labios de la rubia y recibió el beso. Fue un beso fugaz, pero necesario. Sin duda, lo había sorprendido.

—Hasta la boda de Naruto —susurró, Temari, al separar sus labios de los del estratega. Luego le sonrió y entró rápidamente al hotel.

Shikamaru estaba feliz, pero no perdió el tiempo y se marchó pronto de allí, debía alejarse rápidamente, en caso que los hermanos de la rubia, los hubiesen visto.

* * *

 **Esta idea me llegó ayer de golpe y la desarrollé, es algo romántico, lo sé, pero la vida no es sólo lemon XD. No quise dedicárselo a nadie, porque no sé qué chica es romántica, yo sólo conozco a las pervertidas que escriben reviews, jajajjjaja.**

 **Y hablando de lemon, no me he olvidado de mi fic "Sin arrepentimientos", sé que lo he dejado de lado, ya que me he puesto a escribir otras historias, pero ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, lo que no sé es cuando lo tendré listo, esta semana que viene será muy ajetreada e intensa en lo laboral, se me viene una auditoría encima (12 de Julio) y hay mucho papeleo por hacer en la oficina, ¡Kamisama, ayúdame!**

 **Gracias por leer, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme pueden hacerlo a través de review (me encantan). Recuerden que los reviews son motivadores para el escritor. Saludos a todos, un abrazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy muy feliz por la recepción que ha tenido esta historia. Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que dedicaron un tiempo en leer y comentar la primera parte (anteriormente one-shot), a los que marcaron la historia como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a los que simplemente leyeron.**

 **Me alegró mucho saber que hay lectores tiernos y románticos en el fandom, sin duda, me sorprendieron.**

 **A petición de los lectores, les traigo la segunda parte de este fic, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a:**

 **ANABELLITA N., que es una romántica empedernida :D**

 **Fiorelaa91, que siempre me motiva a escribir con tan bellos comentarios :D**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: Capítulo basado en capítulo 500 del anime Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El primer beso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

El gran día había llegado, desde muy temprano las comitivas de las aldeas vecinas comenzaban a llegar a Konoha. La boda de Naruto, sin duda, era el acontecimiento del año, y todo el mundo shinobi estaba al tanto de eso. Los invitados con mayor envergadura, a medida que llegaban, eran reunidos en las afueras del lugar donde se celebraría la boda; debían ser recibidos por el mismo Hokage, pero para variar, éste aún no había llegado.

Temari había llegado a Konoha, junto a sus hermanos; de los tres, era la que se veía más radiante. Menos mal que en el trayecto, ninguno de sus hermanos le preguntó por qué estaba tan emocionada. Obviamente, ella hubiese mentido, diciendo que era efecto de la boda. La rubia estaba muy feliz, tenía razones de sobra para sentirse así, pero cuando supo que había que esperar al Hokage, y a los representantes de las demás aldeas, se exasperó para sí. Ella no quería perder su tiempo esperando al resto de las comitivas, ¡claro que no!, ella quería llegar pronto al lugar donde se celebraría la boda de Naruto. Pensar en el porqué de su apuro, la hizo sonrojarse levemente, vaya que estaba ansiosa por verlo; habían pasado dieciséis días, y por fin, volvería a ver su shinobi favorito.

Temari no estaba dispuesta a esperar, así que les dijo a sus hermanos que daría una vuelta mientras Kakashi apareciera. Sus dichos eran una mentira, pero era la forma más fácil de salir de allí. Sus hermanos al escucharla simplemente asintieron, y siguieron conversando, dejándola en libertad de acción. La chica, ocultando su entusiasmo, rápidamente se encaminó hacia el evento.

La rubia ingresó rápidamente al lugar tan ansiado. Encontró todo muy bien arreglado y decorado, se notaba que no era cualquier boda, pero Temari no estaba ahí para apreciar la ornamentación, sino para hallar pronto al moreno. Comenzó a pasear su vista por la multitud, pero sin éxito; decidió acercarse un poco más. Volvió a recorrer con su mirada a los invitados, pero sus ojos no daban con su objetivo. Temari comenzó a observar con detenimiento; vio que a su lado había un grupo de personas muy mayores, siguió observando; vio que atrás de ese grupo, habían familias civiles, continuó con su inspección; al frente de ella, había otro grupo, pero de shinobis más adultos; y para el otro extremo, vio a los más joven, civiles y shinobis.

La kunoichi caminó en dirección a ese último grupo, y pudo encontrar al fin, lo que tanto anhelaba, a Shikamaru Nara.

Avanzó con prontitud hacia el moreno, pero algo que vio, la hizo detenerse.

— _¡a quién diablos estaba mirando, ese idiota!_ _—_ _murmuró crispada, la rubia, con su ceño fruncido._

Luego de unos segundos, la embajadora reaccionó.

— _Tranquila, Temari —se dijo mentalmente, la mujer—, no desesperes. Inhala y exhala aire, recupera la compostura, y te acercas dignamente, como si nada pasara. No puedes comportaste como una celópata. Él sólo está… está…_ _ **está mirando.**_

La kunoichi inhaló y exhaló aire un par de veces, calmó sus emociones, y reanudó su marcha.

—¿A quién miras? —habló con seriedad, la rubia, apareciendo por detrás del estratega. La curiosidad la carcomía, era imposible no preguntar.

—No estoy mirando a nadie —respondió algo desconcertado, el pelinegro.

—No me digas —espetó, Temari, con un deje de molestia—. Ustedes siempre buscan conocer a las amigas de la novia, ¿verdad?

Shikamaru no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Claro que no —acotó cabreado, el moreno —, qué fastidio, vamos por allí. Shikamaru tomó la mano de Temari, y la jaló, para que ésta lo siguiera.

A la rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro, estaba muy avergonzada; y lo más triste era que no podía hacer nada, ya que Shikamaru caminaba muy decidido, no le quedaba otra que seguirlo.

La pareja tomó distancia de los invitados, hasta que de repente, el pelinegro se detuvo.

—Ni siquiera me has saludado, mujer —habló con un deje de ironía, el estratega, girando su rostro hacia ella—, y ya quieres discutir conmigo.

—Shi-Shikamaru —musitó con vergüenza, la kunoichi, completamente sonrojada —, ¿no me vas a soltar la mano?

—No, ¿por qué tendría que soltarla? —inquirió con curiosidad, el pelinegro—. ¿Te molesta que te tome la mano?

El estratega sabía lo avergonzada que se sentía Temari. Habían caminado por delante de todos los invitados, tomados de la mano, sin tener ellos, aparentemente, nada formal. Sin embargo, él no lo había hecho con el fin de incomodarla; Shikamaru sólo había aprovechado la oportunidad que ella le había brindado, con sus aparentes «celos», para alejarla de la multitud, y así poder estar un rato a solas con ella.

—No…, no me molesta —musitó, la rubia aún ruborizada, mirando el pasto —, es que… es que… no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto…, y menos delante de tanta gente.

—Pues, ve acostumbrándote —sonrió, el Nara, mirándola con expectación —, ya que ahora, que seremos novios andaremos siempre así.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el corazón de Temari se aceleró. Sonrojada levantó la vista del césped, y miró a Shikamaru a los ojos. Su mirada aguamarina se cruzó con la del moreno, quien la observaba expectante.

—¿Quieres que sea tu novia? —habló con un deje de emoción y nervios, la rubia, para luego desviar su mirada.

—Sí…, aunque creo… que éste no era el mejor lugar para pedírtelo —acotó, el pelinegro, rascándose la nuca.

La pareja se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó con un deje de ansiedad, el pelinegro, sin quitar su vista de la rubia.

—Sí… sí, quiero— respondió sonrojada, la kunoichi, sonriéndole sutilmente. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad por la emoción.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Temari, Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado; no podía estar más feliz, ya que ella lo había aceptado.

—No te preguntaré si te puedo dar un beso—, continuó, Shikamaru, sin dejar de mirarla—, porque supongo que dirás, que éste no es un buen lugar.

—Un… un…un beso… ¡Nooo! —espetó nerviosa, Temari, negando con su cabeza, aumentado aún más su sonrojo —. No creo que sea el lugar correcto.

—Cálmate, mujer —sonrió de nuevo, el estratega, mirándola con dulzura—; después habrá tiempo para eso, ahora regresemos con los demás.

La rubia asintió, y la pareja regresó, tomada de la mano, con resto de los invitados.

Mientras avanzaba, Temari pudo sentir las miradas puestas sobre ella; se sentía incómoda, no quería ser el centro de atención, pero suponía que lo era desde el momento que Shikamaru y ella, se alejaron de la multitud. La rubia vio como Ino la observaba, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, sin duda, estaba contenta; miró hacia el lado de reojo, y vio que Sakura también le sonreía sutilmente. Sentía vergüenza, no quería admitirlo, pero tantas miradas sobre ella, la hacía sonrojarse cada vez más. De un momento a otro, la kunoichi recordó que no había venido sola a la boda, sino con sus hermanos. Se puso nerviosa, soltando rápidamente la mano del estratega, y dando un paso al costado.

—¿Qué pasa, Temari? —preguntó extrañado, el moreno, observándola con atención.

—Había olvidado que mis hermanos estaban aquí, Shikamaru —continuó con un deje de nerviosismo, la rubia—; no pueden vernos tomados de la mano.

—Pero, ellos están al otro extremo —suspiró, el pelinegro—. No están pendientes de ti; además se ven muy entretenidos con Kakashi, el Raikage y Killer Bee.

Temari no respondió.

Shikamaru entendió el comportamiento de su novia; sabía que ésta quería evitar cualquier problema con sus hermanos. Éstos habían sido muy problemáticos en el pasado, pero en el presente, habían cambiado para bien. Sin embargo, cómo reaccionarían si vieran a su hermana de la mano con alguien, que ni siquiera era de su aldea.

—No te preocupes, Temari —prosiguió con calma, el estratega, tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia —. No creo que Gaara ni Kankuro, me quieran matar por tomar tu mano; y menos, en tan magno evento. Puede que se molesten un poco, pero no creo que pase a mayores.

La rubia analizó las palabras del pelinegro.

—En realidad, no sé cómo reaccionarían, si me vieran de la mano con alguien—musitó un poco más calmada, la kunoichi.

—Le caigo bien a Gaara, es un gran punto a mi favor—fanfarroneó, moreno sonriendo de medio lado—. Aunque con Kankuro, no sé qué pensar. Supongo que podré sobrevivir a la golpiza que me dará; siempre y cuando no me envenene con alguna de las armas que cargan sus marionetas.

—Me interesa más lo que piense Gaara —habló con seguridad, la rubia—, me da lo mismo lo que diga Kankuro. —Pero si se atreve a colocarte un dedo encima, no dudaré en aniquilarlo —su semblante cambió del cielo a tierra.

El estratega vio la sonrisa maligna de su novia, la cual lo aterraba; definitivamente la chica no se andaba con rodeos.

—Temari, no creo que sea para tanto —habló algo asustado, el Nara —, no es necesario que tú me defiendas.

—¿Seguimos con el machismo, Shikamaru? —inquirió con ironía, la kunoichi —; si así lo quieres no intervendré. Dejaré que Kankuro triture tus huesos.

El moreno quedó pasmado ante tan mordaz comentario, pero qué podía hacer, ella era así.

—Cambia esa cara, Shikamaru, sólo bromeaba —la rubia cambió su semblante y sonrió como siempre—. Puede que Kankuro sea medio arrebatado y escandaloso, pero es una buena persona. Hablaré con ambos más adelante en Suna.

La boda y la recepción transcurrió con normalidad; Shikamaru y Temari estuvieron junto a Choiji, y a otros amigos, que de vez en cuando, se acercaban a saludarlos. La pareja respondió a la pregunta _«_ ¿son novios? _»_ más de quinientas veces, pero al final, ya no les molestaba, era parte de mostrarse en público, como una pareja común y corriente.

Lo más extraño fue que Gaara y Kankuro, nunca se enteraron de nada, ya siempre estuvieron al otro extremo de donde estaba la pareja.

Terminada la celebración, todo volvió a la normalidad en la aldea; los invitados volvieron a sus hogares, y los que venían de otros lugares, se fueron a sus respectivos hoteles.

.

.

.

—Oye, Temari, supongo que vas a cenar con nosotros—habló, Kankuro, mirándola a los ojos—, ya que en la boda con suerte vi tu sombra.

—No…, no cenaré con ustedes, voy a ir a comer con… con Shikamaru y sus compañeros de equipo—mintió algo incómoda, la kunoichi.

—Mmmm, parece que tienes una vida social muy activa en Konaha—espetó, el castaño, escudriñándola con la mirada, como si algo le quisiera sonsacar—, con razón te gusta tanto venir para acá; o quizás sea otro el motivo, el cual no nos quieres contar.

—Ve a cenar con tus amigos, Temari— interrumpió, Gaara, inexpresivo como siempre—. No te preocupes, te disculparemos con Kakashi.

La rubia agradeció la intromisión de su hermano menor, éste no hablaba mucho, pero tenía el don de hacerlo en los momentos precisos.

Temari rápidamente se fue a arreglar, y en cosa de minutos, ya estaba en la puerta despidiéndose.

—Oye Temari —gritó socarronamente, el marionestista— dale saludos a tu querido Nara de mi parte.

—Idiota —refunfuñó molesta, la mujer, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Mientras caminaba, aún podía escuchar las carcajadas de Kankuro, las cuales se hacían menos audibles a medida que avanzaba.

Al salir del hotel, Temari vio al estratega apoyado en la pared de la casa del frente. Ella no pudo evitar cambiar su semblante a uno de alegría. El moreno al verla, notó ese cambio en su rostro, y con la parsimonia que lo caracteriza, fue a su encuentro.

—Shikamaru, llegaste temprano—el rostro de la rubia se iluminó y un leve sonrojo volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas.

—Al parecer fue buena idea llegar anticipadamente—sonrió de medio lado, el moreno—. ¿pasó algo?, que saliste con tanta anticipación.

—Sí, puede ser…, pero vamos —acotó con fastidio, la kunoichi—, en el camino te cuento.

Caminaron una cuadra en silencio, hasta que Temari decidió romperlo.

—Gaara y Kankuro van a ir comer con Kakashi, y querían que fuera con ellos—bufó, la kunoichi, mirando al estratega —. Yo les dije que no podía, porque iría a comer contigo y tus compañeros de equipo.

—Bueno, en parte es verdad —señaló, Shikamaru, mirando los ojos aguamarina de su novia —, ya que irás conmigo a cenar.

—Creo que Kankuro sospecha algo —habló molesta, Temari, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó extrañado, el pelinegro—, ¿acaso te dijo algo?

—Directamente no —respondió disgustada, la rubia—, pero me dijo que te diera saludos, y lo hizo de forma irónica.

Shikamaru sonrió ante los dichos de su novia, por menos podía respirar tranquilo; Kankuro no lo mataría, si confirmara sus sospechas.

—Para mí es una buena noticia—acotó feliz, el estratega—, al parecer también le simpatizo a tu otro hermano. Por lo menos, no moriré dentro de la doncella de hierro.

La rubia sonrió ante el comentario sarcástico de su novio, él siempre la hacía sonreír.

—Al parecer, Kankuro no es ningún idiota—espetó, Temari, con un mohín en el rostro—. Últimamente, me ha sorprendido bastante.

El pelinegro rió con los dichos de la kunoichi; y sin preguntarle tomó su mano, mientras caminaban. La rubia se ruborizó de inmediato, era una reacción que no podía controlar.

—Te ves muy linda, sonrojada—musitó, Shikamaru.

—Gra-gracias —respondió, Temari, algo incómoda—, pero no lo vuelvas a repetir, porque me sonrojo aún más.

.

.

.

Luego de cenar, la pareja decidió regresar al lugar donde se habían dado su primer beso.

Caminaron por las calles tomados de la mano; ya no se sentían tan incómodos, como en un principio. Desde ese primer beso, en su cita anterior, Shikamaru pudo controlar mejor sus emociones, se sentía más seguro, su cobardía había desaparecido; por menos, en esta primera etapa del noviazgo, donde todo era más bonito. Para Temari, fue diferente; los nervios y la vergüenza, en vez de disminuir, aumentaron. Una cosa era que se sintiera feliz porque Shikamaru la había besado, luego de expresarle sus sentimientos; y otra cosa muy distinta, era andar como tórtolos de la mano, a la vista y paciencia de todos. Sin embargo, ella sabía muy bien que eso era normal en una pareja, sólo tenía que aprender a controlar mejor sus emociones, y a acostumbrarse, poco a poco.

En el trayecto, se toparon con una tienda de dangos, compraron unos pinchos y luego continuaron su andar.

En sigilo, Shikamaru y Temari llegaron al mirador; estaban contentos, aunque algo inquietos; ¡cómo no estarlo!, si habían pasado casi todo el día juntos, eran oficialmente novios, pero todavía no se habían podido dar ni un sólo beso. Era extraño, pero no es que no hayan querido, sino que había mucha gente en la boda de Naruto, al igual que el restaurant, y qué decir de las calles de konoha. Ellos no tenían el perfil de pareja que se demostrara afecto en público, sus personalidades no se los permitiría; pero quizás debían aprender a soltarse un poco más, y comprender que una demostración de cariño en público, de vez en cuando, no estaba mal.

—Volvimos al punto de partida —musitó algo ansioso, el estratega, mirándola de reojo.

—Sí…, era necesario volver donde se inició todo —habló con un leve sonrojo, la kunoichi, girando su cuerpo hacia el estratega —. Aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso…, y supongo, que ahora que somos novios, me vas a volver a besar, ¿o no?

Shikamaru la miró con expectación, no esperaba escuchar esas palabras de la rubia, pero en el fondo, se alegraba de haberlas escuchado. Esa naturalidad con la que había hablado, sin duda, lo había fascinado.

—Olvidaba que eras una chica aventada—acotó embobado, el pelinegro, con su mirada fija en los ojos de la rubia.

El moreno se acercó a Temari, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, llevó sus manos al rostro de ésta, quien lo miraba con ansiedad, y lentamente acercó su boca a los labios de la rubia para atraparlos en un beso. La besó con dulzura, por fin después de tan largo día, podía saborear esos labios que tanto le apetecían. Por su parte, Temari respondió el beso con ansiedad, llevando sus manos al torso del estratega. Anhelaba ese beso desde el comienzo del día, y ahora por fin, lo podía disfrutar.

Estuvieron un largo rato besándose, hasta que el aire les comenzó a faltar. Una vez finalizado el beso, Shikamaru abrazó a Temari con ternura, apegándola a su cuerpo. Sus corazones latían acompasados, sin duda, estaban enamorados.

—No quiero que se acabe el día—musitó cansinamente, el pelinegro, abrazando a la rubia con más fuerza.

—¿Lo dices, porque tengo que regresar a Suna? —inquirió, la kunoichi, elevando su rostro para mirar al moreno.

—Sí…, me gustaría pasar más tiempo libre contigo—continuó sereno, el estratega—, que nuestra relación no se limite sólo a vernos en misiones y en reuniones.

—Es cosa de organizar nuestros trabajos, Shikamaru—prosiguió con calma, Temari —. Si nos organizamos bien, tendremos más días libres. Cuando yo tenga días libre, vendré a verte, aquí; y cuando tú tengas días libre, irás a verme a Suna. Incluso cuando tengamos misiones o reuniones en conjunto, podríamos usar los días libres que tengamos.

—Tienes razón, mujer —susurró, el moreno, cerca del oído de su novia—, comenzaré desde mañana mismo a organizar mi trabajo con Kakashi.

—Y hablando de que tienes la razón—continuó serio, el de coleta—, hoy en la boda, no la tuviste.

Temari separó su cabeza del torso de estratega, y lo miró extrañada, enarcando una ceja. No entendía de qué le hablaba.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —habló, el pelinegro, con un deje de ironía—, ¿o no te conviene recordar?

—No sé a qué te refieres, Shikamaru —acotó molesta, la mujer, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando—sonrió con superioridad, el estratega—, estabas celosa, mujer, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? —preguntó crispada, la kunoichi, cortando por completo el abrazo del moreno.

La rubia giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda al estratega.

—No estaba mirando a nadie en particular —prosiguió con pereza, el pelinegro—, sólo miré a esas chicas por el bullicio que hacían.

Temari se quedó en silencio, al parecer, sus celos carecían de fundamentos.

Shikamaru sabía muy bien, que la rubia nunca reconocería que estuvo celosa. El orgullo de ésta, nunca se lo permitiría; sin embargo, era algo con lo que Shikamaru podía vivir, ya que no le molestaba ese defecto de ella, incluso, hasta podía decir que le agradaba. Él la quería así, tal cual era; y por esa razón, no estaba dispuesto a terminar mal la noche. El estratega se acercó a la rubia, para arreglar la situación; levantó su rostro con una de sus manos, y la observó con ternura.

—Disculpa, Shikamaru, me equivoqué—espetó seria, la kunoichi, desviando la mirada.

El moreno asombrado por los dichos de la rubia, simplemente la abrazó.

—Eres una problemática, Sabaku no Temari —susurró con dulzura, el estratega, estrechándola aún más a su cuerpo.

—¿Eso piensas de mí? —inquirió, la rubia, levantando su rostro para mirarlo.

—Sí…, pero eres… la problemática que amo —musitó, Shikamaru, sin dejar de mirarla. Su corazón latía desbocado.

—Shikamaru… —susurró, Temari, emocionada con la declaración—, yo… yo también te amo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, por la confesión.

El estratega la miró emocionado, era lo que siempre había querido oír; escuchar a Sabaku no Temari decir que lo amaba, no es algo que podía oír todos días. Estaba demasiado feliz por el hecho, la alegría no le cabía en el pecho.

Shikamaru acarició embobado el rostro de la rubia, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Estoy esperando mi beso—espetó de repente, la kunoichi, sacando al Nara de su ensimismamiento.

Ante ese comentario, Shikamaru no perdió su tiempo; se inclinó hasta el nivel de los labios de ella, y los atrapó en un beso. Fue un beso más intenso, sin duda, pero la situación recién vivida lo ameritaba. La rubia rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno, mientras él, la abrazo por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Luego de estar así varios minutos, separaron sus labios lentamente y juntaron sus frentes. Ambos sonrieron.

—Será mejor que regresemos —musitó, Shikamaru, tomando la mano de la rubia—, mañana tendrás que madrugar.

—Sí, ya debemos regresar —acotó resignada, la rubia —, pero antes quería darte las gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado, el pelinegro.

—Por querer a esta problemática.

—Mujer, no tienes nada que agradecerme.

—Igual, te lo agradezco Shikamaru.

—Entonces, yo también tendré que darte las gracias, mujer

—¿y por qué? —preguntó dubitativa, la rubia.

—Por querer a este vago.

—Un vago que además es machista —ironizó, la rubia.

—Esa característica me la has querido borrar a punta de golpes —prosiguió con pereza, el moreno—. Aunque insisto que no debes defenderme.

—Faltó también agregar, llorón—sonrió malévolamente, la kunoichi, mostrándole todos sus dientes.

—Fue hace mil años, mujer —bufó, el estratega—. Siempre me recordarás eso.

—Sí, bebé llorón, siempre —musitó socarronamente, Temari.

—Tsk, qué fastidio.

FIN

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¿Algún reviews? Todo es bienvenido; sus comentarios me encantan.**

 **Cuando escribí esta historia, siempre la pensé como one shot, pero después que leí sus comentarios, automáticamente eso cambio, por lo que decidí escribir el segundo capítulo. Lo terminé de escribir el domingo, pero debía corregirlo; pensé subirlo entre el lunes y martes, pero la cabeza no me dio, supongo que es efecto de la auditoría, la cual me la aplazaron para el 18 de Julio. Pero, por fin, anoche pude corregirlo, ya que hoy no fui a trabajar :D . Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Un abrazó a todos, qué tengan un buen fin de semana. Besos.**

 **"No olviden mandar reviews, que siempre motivan mi alma y mi mente". Gracias.**


	3. Epílogo

**Hola a todos, gracias por entrar a la última parte de esta linda historia; la cual comenzó siendo un one-shot, luego un two-shot y ahora un mini fic. Desde ahora en adelante, cuando haga un one-shot, lo dejaré abierto, y no lo cerraré hasta que esté convencida, y ustedes no me convenzan, que debo cerrarlo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que visitan mi página y leen mis historias, de verdad se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: Epílogo basado en los párrafos finales de la novela Shikamaru Hiden.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Coeli Nara, ya que con su argumento terminó por convencerme de escribir este epílogo, "por lo que Pierrot nos robó" XD. Espero que te guste.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El primer beso**

 **.**

 **Epílogo.**

Comenzaba a amanecer en Konoha, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban las calles y los bosques de la aldea. Los haces de luz ingresaban por las ventanas de las casas y edificios, recordando a sus moradores el inicio de un nuevo día. Al igual que en todos los lugares, la claridad de la mañana también invadió al hospital de la aldea, iluminando por completo sus salas y pasillos, como también sus habitaciones. Dentro de una de éstas, una joven rubia se encontraba acostada junto a su hijo recién nacido, el cual tenía entre sus brazos.

Ella observaba con detenimiento a su bebé, era tan pequeñito e indefenso, tenía el cabello azabache como el de su marido, y qué decir de su rostro, si era idéntico a él, era tal lindo, era simplemente perfecto.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de su embelesamiento; la rubia alzó la vista y miró hacia la entrada. No pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, era el hombre que le había regalado la dicha de ser madre, era su amado esposo, Nara Shikamaru.

El moreno cerró la puerta y los miró dulzura, era imposible no sonreír, sus dos amores yacían enfrente de él.

Sin perder más tiempo, se acercó a ellos con su típica parsimonia.

—Buenos días, Temari —habló con ternura, el estratega, dejando un arreglo de flores sobre la mesa de noche—. Te traje este regalo, espero que te guste.

Se acercó a ella y besó sutilmente sus labios, acariciando con el dorso de su mano, la mejilla de ésta. Luego se acercó a su hijo, quien dormía tranquilamente entre los brazos de su madre, y le besó la frente.

Al separarse de su hijo, lo miró embelesado y le acarició su cabecita.

—Buenos días, Shikamaru —respondió, la rubia, mirando el gesto de su marido —, gracias por las flores. No sé por qué me dices «espero que te gusten», si tú sabes que me gustan.

—Es un decir, mujer —acotó, el pelinegro, irguiéndose y mirando alrededor en busca de un silla, la cual prontamente divisó—. Tú nunca dejas de ser problemática.

La rubia sonrió de forma radiante ante los dichos de su marido, y estiro su mano hacia éste. Shikamaru acercó la silla al lado de la cama de su mujer, y sentó en ésta, para luego, tomar la mano de su esposa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, el moreno, acariciando con su dedo pulgar la mano de su esposa, y mirándola dulcemente a los ojos—, ¿pudiste descansar anoche ?, ¿cómo se portó nuestro hijo?

—Me siento bien, sólo necesitaba dormir para recuperar fuerzas —respondió en su tono característico, Temari —. Además, pude dormir toda la noche, ya que el niño, como digno hijo tuyo, no despertó nunca.

—Vaya, eso es bueno, se nota que tiene el gen Nara bien arraigado —sonrió de medio lado, el moreno —, ¿me gustaría cargarlo?

—Hazlo, no tienes por qué preguntarme —espetó, la kunoichi, mostrándole su perfecta dentadura.

—¿Y si lo despierto? —inquirió dubitativo, el pelinegro—, no quiero interrumpir su sueño.

—No te preocupes, Shikamaru —señaló, la rubia, apretando fuerte la mano de su marido —, ya debe despertar, tiene que alimentarse.

El estratega se puso de pie, y se acercó a su mujer para coger al pequeño. Lo tomó con mucho cuidado, tal como le explicaron anoche, al momento que lo cargó por primera vez, luego de nacer.

—Ven con tu papá, dormilón —musitó con dulzura, el moreno, mirando a su hijo que tenía entre sus brazos —. Es tan pequeñito e indefenso… y es nuestro.

—Sí…, es nuestro —repitió absorta, Temari, mirando a sus dos hombres.

—Ahh, antes que se me olvide —prosiguió, Shikamaru, sin desviar sus ojos del pequeño, y captando la atención de su esposa—; anoche, Naruto les aviso a tus hermanos del nacimiento de nuestro hijo. Seguramente, hoy tendremos alguna respuesta por parte de ellos.

—Gracias, Shikamaru.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el estratega alzó su mirada, topándose con los bellos ojos de su mujer. Éste simplemente le sonrió de lado.

El pequeño lentamente comenzó a despertar entre los brazos de su padre, abrió sus ojos y movió sus bracitos. Shikamaru sonrió de lado; no lo había soñado, ni era producto de su imaginación por la emoción del nacimiento, el niño tenía los mismos ojos de su madre, esos ojos aguamarina que él tanto amaba. Por otra parte, no era necesario observarlo mucho para darse cuenta que era idéntico a él, pero en versión miniatura; qué más podía pedir, era simplemente perfecto.

—Tiene tus mismos ojos, mujer.

—Sí…, por menos, algo mío sacó.

—Se parece mucho a mí, ¿no? —musitó embobado, el pelinegro, mirando el rostro de su hijo.

El niño que no conocía mucho este mundo, lentamente, comenzó a quejarse, y luego de unos segundos, se puso a llorar.

—Todo está bien —dijo, Shikamaru, mirando los bellos ojos de su hijo—. Un día te vas a dar cuenta de que, a veces, no todo es como tú piensas; y cuando llegué ese momento, seguramente, tendrás muchos amigos que caminarán contigo lado a lado.

El bebé no le entendió ni media palabra de lo que dijo su padre, pero aun así, lo miró con sus ojos muy abiertos; con esos ojos que lucían tal como los de su madre, largos y en forma de almendra.

—Realmente, de ahora en adelante, ya no podré decir que algo es problemático —acotó, el estratega, alzando la vista para encontrarse con ojos aguamarina de su esposa.

—Tú puedes decirlo, a veces —señaló con serenidad, Temari—. Si alguna vez, pareciera que lo estás haciendo muy mal, que dejases de funcionar, entonces yo tendré que intervenir, y te mandaré volando de vuelta a la normalidad; así que está bien.

—Ah…, tienes razón —musitó, el moreno, desviando la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿qué nombre vamos a ponerle? —habló expectante, la rubia.

—Qué problemático.

—¡No digas que es problemático! —reclamó, Temari, inflando las mejillas.

—Mujer, dijiste que, a veces, lo podía decir —sonrió, Shikamaru, fijando sus orbes en los de ella.

—Pero no en está ocasión —acotó, la rubia, cruzando los brazos.

—Problemática —musitó con ternura, el moreno —, sólo bromeaba.

—Mejor, pásame al niño para alimentarlo —ordenó, Temari, sentándose en cama, y acomodando su almohada.

Shikamaru devolvió el bebé a su esposa, quien lo recibió y lo acomodó entre sus brazos para amamantarlo. El pelinegro volvió a sentarse, y se dedicó a observar con detenimiento la escena que tenía enfrente. Recordó que cuando niño, él quería una familia muy diferente a la que hoy tenía, pero sin duda, esta familia era mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado, era simplemente perfecta. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, esbozó una sonrisa, realmente se sentía muy feliz de tener a ese par de problemáticos junto a él.

—Y finalmente, ¿qué nombre le pondremos? —habló, Temari, sacando al estratega de sus cavilaciones.

—Shikadai…, Nara Shikadai —espetó, el moreno, poniéndose de pie, y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón —, ¿te parece?..., ya te lo había sugerido antes, y si no mal recuerdo, te había gustado.

La rubia sonrió mostrando su bella dentadura, luego miró a su bebé y le acarició la carita.

—Shikadai —susurró alegre, la kunoichi, sin quitar la vista de su retoño, el cual ya se estaba quedando dormido —, es un lindo nombre.

Temari cambio de posición a su bebé, colocándolo boca abajo sobre su pecho, y con la cabecita cerca de su hombro, para sobarle la espalda.

—Definitivamente, te llamarás Shikadai —sonrió la rubia, mirando la cabecita de su hijo. Luego alzó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su esposo.

Ambos sonrieron, la felicidad nos les cabía en el pecho, estaban dichosos de que esa personita estuviera con ellos.

—Parece que volvió a quedarse dormido— susurró con dulzura, el pelinegro, mirando el rostro de su hijo—. Lo dejaré en su cunita, para que tú también descanses.

Shikamaru cargó nuevamente a su hijo y lo apegó a su pecho, ese sentimiento de protección que surgía desde su corazón era maravilloso. Besó al pequeño en la frente, y luego, lo dejó en la cuna.

Una vez que dejó a su hijo en la cuna, el moreno volvió junto a Temari, la cual se había vuelto acostar.

—Gracias por regalarme la dicha de ser padre, mujer —musitó, el moreno, tomándole la mano y mirándola con ternura—, gracias por Shikadai.

Temari sonrió con sutileza, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, el cual surgía, siempre que Shikamaru, le decía alguna frase bonita.

—Yo también te lo agradezco, Shikamaru —acotó, la rubia, levemente sonrojada, apretando la mano de su marido.

El pelinegro lentamente se inclinó hasta el rostro de Temari, apoyó sus manos sobre la cama, una a cada lado de la cabeza de ésta, y besó sus labios pausadamente.

Era un beso con dulzura, era beso con amor.

—Te ves muy linda sonrojada —susurró, el estratega, al separar su boca de los labios de Temari, dejando sus manos apoyadas como en un principio.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta que me digas eso —acotó, la kunoichi, algo incómoda —, ya que me ruborizo más.

—Siempre tan problemática, mujer —habló con parsimonia, el pelinegro —, por eso te amo.

—Yo también te amo, aunque seas un llorón —arremetió, la rubia, en un tono burlón.

—No me digas que volverás a recordarme cosas que pasaron hace mil años atrás —espetó fastidiado, Shikamaru.

—No…, fue algo que ocurrió ayer —sonrió de forma maligna, la kunoichi—. No me lo niegues, vi que lloraste cuando nació Shikadai.

—Siempre estás espiándome, mujer

—Sí, señor llorón.

—Supongo que ahora me molestarás otros mil años más —sonrió resignado, el moreno.

Temari sonrió ante el comentario de Shikamaru, y no tardó en llevar sus manos alrededor del cuello de éste, para acercarlo a ella. Atrapó sus labios con premura, era un beso con más intensidad, pero unos pequeños quejidos los hizo reaccionar de inmediato.

Ambos sonrieron, al separar los labios del otro.

—Shikadai despertó. Anda a verlo, Shikamaru.

—Voy, mujer.

El Nara mayor se irguió y fue donde estaba su hijo. Éste no tenía sus ojitos abiertos, pero se quejaba como si estuviera tanteando, si sus padres iban a ir a verlo o no. Shikamaru lo sacó de la cuna y lo cargó.

—Pensé que sería como yo —musitó dulcemente, el pelinegro, mirando a su hijo —, muy bueno para dormir.

—Un vago, querrás decir.

—Siempre tan mordaz, mujer.

—Shikadai, la mujer que acaba de hablar, es la problemática de tu madre —prosiguió con su monólogo, Shikamaru, mirando el rostro de su bebé —, ella siempre me trata así, y tú tendrás que acostumbrarte a ese trato, porque ella no lo hace con maldad, es una forma de demostrar su cariño.

Temari al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, cambió su semblante y enarcó una ceja, pero luego de un momento, una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—Debe haber despertado, porque tiene el pañal sucio —acotó, la rubia, en un tono neutro.

—¿Tú crees?..., entonces, lo revisaré —espetó, el moreno, acostando de nuevo al niño para revisarlo—, pero eso significa… que… que tendré que cambiarlo.

—Acertaste, Shikamaru. Tú sí que eres brillante —habló con ironía, Temari, mirando al pelinegro—. Los pañales están debajo de la cuna y el resto de cosas están en la parte de abajo de la mesa de noche.

—Tsk, qué problemático.

FIN

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí con mucho cariño.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieren decirme puede hacerlo a través de un review, todo es bien recibido.**

 **.**

 **Avisos varios:**

 **En el mes de agosto, subiré el capítulo extra de "la problemática de mis sueños", para los que querían saber cómo fue recibido Shikamaru por Kankuro y Gaara, al ir a dejar a Temari a casa.**

 **En el mes de agosto, subiré el cuarto capítulo de "Sin arrepentimientos" (el tercer capítulo está disponible del fin de semana pasado).**

 **Que tengan un buen fin semana, un abrazo a todos.**

 **No olviden dejar su review, es una motivación para seguir escribiendo. Gracias.**

,


End file.
